Light and his Legion of Doom
by Toshiko Yukimura
Summary: What if L was wrong and Kira wasn't just ONE person...? Inspired by TAC Death Note Abridged. Multi-crossover OOC Characters. Expect short chapters. Platonic!MisaxLight
1. And then there were Five

.

.

Light and The Legion of Doom

Chapter One: And then there were Five

* * *

Summary: What if L was wrong and Kira wasn't just ONE person...? Inspired by TAS Death Note Abridged. Multi-crossover OOC Characters. Expect short chapters

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE NOR ANY OTHER TV SHOW MENTIONED IN THIS STORY IN ANY SUCH MANNER OR WAY

* * *

"Alright everyone," Light said as he took his seat at the black round table. "I've called this meeting of the legion of doom because a _serious_ matter has arisen.

"What is it, Light?" Bane asked.

"So you see, it all started on a normal ordinary day of school. I was looking outside my window when I saw a notebook falling out of the sky," Light explained.

"Hey, hey, hey, now, look here!" Dr. Blowhole said. "Just because I live in the ocean doesn't mean that you can fool me! Books don't fall from the sky!"

"Well guess what?" Light retorted. "It. Did. It also can apparently kill any human who's name is written in the book."

"Oh, now that's crazy talk!" Swiper said. "And WHY am I here again?"

"Because Dexter's gone missing from the face of the Earth and we needed a pet!" Light snapped.

"Don't you already have a pet?" Swiper asked confused.

"We do?" Light blinked.

"Yeah, that big bunny over there. Isn't it yours?"

"..." Light stared for there was indeed a person wearing an easter bunny suit in the room with them. "Why IS the easter bunny here?"

"Well... after Vilgax quit, we put up fliers looking for supernatural beings. He's the only one that applied."

"I was very- EGGcited to be a part of this," The bunny man said.

"...Bane, HOW many times do I have to tell yo leave the recruiting up to me and Hacker?"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU I DON'T WANT THE JOB-"

"I have Wicked's phone number~" Light reminded Hacker lightly, enjoying as he watched Hacker grow suddenly really stiff. "But, seriously back to what I was saying. This notebook I found can kill people and I plan on using it to its full potential. If you wish to join as I pave the way to a new world!"

"I don't know..." Swiper said "I'm not into killing people, Light."

"I have no interest in killing people," Hacker said. "All I want is to take over cyberchase."

"I don't want to murder people, I want to rule over them as a god!" Dr. Blowhole complained.

"Is there anyone _else_ who has qualms about killing people?" Light asked.

"No."

"Not really."

"I'm good."

"I only want to kill the princess, not peasants. Count me out," The Queen said, bored.

"Good. Hacker, Swiper, Dr. Blowhole, Queen, as of today, you are no longer part of the legion of doom. You may *Cough*WILL*Cough* go back to your own worlds."

"WHAT?!" Dr. Blowhole said. "But I didn't finish killing off all the pen-gu-eens yet!"

"I _told_ you to _GAS_ them before its too late~!" Hitler said in a sing-song voice.

"Fine by me. I still have to find a way to kil.l my daughter," the Queen said.

"FINALLY! I can;t take it here anymore!"

"I need to get back anyways. I've been gone for two whole years, and who knows what Buzz and Delete has done to my Grim Wreaker..."

* * *

"NOW with all those pansies out of the way, we can get down to business." Light sighed, closing his eyes before opening them again. "As you all know, we are the LEGION OF DOOM, criminals and evil master minds who have come together to talk about our problems and try to change for the better. We created this group so that we could have a place where we can be free of persecution as we struggle to find a way out of the darkness that is our hearts."

"Thanks for stating the obvious,

I want to become GOD OF THE NEW WORLD, a world where there are no criminals besides us! To do so, we need to kill off the worst of scum, the worst of criminals off the face of the earth. And I'm going to use this death note as a way to do so without attracting atten-"

"Can we crash planes?" Bane asked suddenly.

"...What?"

"Can we crash planes?"

"Now is NOT the time Bane, but ANYWAYS as I was saying, by using this death note we can kill ANY criminal as long as we write the name of the person while thinking about that person's face." Light leaned down and brought up a brief case. After putting in the combination, he opened it and pulled out five pamphlets. "Here, I want each of you to take one."

"What are we gonna do with these?" Jafar asked.

"These pages that I'm giving you are from the death note," Light said.

"And WHY are you giving us this?" Hitler asked.

"Did you NOT just hear what I just said?" Light asked. "I want to get rid of all criminals and bring forth a gentler world. Do you really think

"So... you're giving us, criminals... books of death to kill other criminals?" Bane asked.

"And what's stopping us from killing innocent people instead of criminals?" Jafar sneered.

"Hah, hah, that's simple, Jaf," Light said, before whispering, "I know your secrets Mr. Doggie."

"... You said you wouldn't talk about that again," Jafar said narrowing his eyes. "Alright let me clarify, what's stopping us from killing YOU?!"

"In case you kill me I left a will asking for the release of twelve thousand indestructible files throughout the world, ten of which contains you-know-what."

"Then what's-"

"You will never find my will. You will never find the files."

"... You know what, take the stupid pamphlet. Just send me back to my world. I would rather take over Agrabah instead."

(A/N: Agrabah is the city Aladdin is set in)

* * *

"And _then_ there were FIVE... Including Dexter but we don't know where he is," Banner said.

"So that leaves only four of us HERE in this ROOM."

"Ohhh, I'm so happy I decided to EGGcept your proposal to join you guys," The bunny man giggled.

"...And only THREE sane-"

"Gaaaaaaas~."

"-ENOUGH people to execute-"

"EGGcetcute."

"-my plans... GOD I need new friends."

"You called?" A new, more raspy and deep voice asked.

"No, not real- OH MY GOD YOU'RE HIDEOUS!" Light (and Banner though without the words) screamed as he fell out of his chair and onto the marble/glass floor. Standing close to him was a fairly humanoid... thing. Its skin was a light grey, almost blue-ish color, and it has black, spiky hair. Its limbs were abnormally long and it had large, round, yellow eyes with red irises. Black, feather-like wings sprouted out from the thing's back.

"Oh my god, mother was right!" Hitler gasped. "Gas really _does_ make you hallucinate!"

* * *

Members of the Legion of Doom

 **1\. Hitler - WWII**

2\. Hieronymous Hacker - Cyberchase ( **Left** )

3\. Swiper - Dora the explorer ( **Left** )

4\. Dr. Blowhole - Madagascar ( **left** )

5\. Queen- Snow White ( **left** )

6\. Jafar - Aladin ( **left** )

 **7\. Bane - Batman**

 **8\. Easter Bunny - Easter**

 **9\. Light Yagami**

10\. Dexter - Dexter's Laboratory ( **MIA** )


	2. Welcome

.

Light and His Legion of Doom

Chapter Two: Welcome

* * *

Summary: What if L was wrong and Kira wasn't just ONE person...? Inspired by TAC Death Note Abridged. Multi-crossover OOC Characters. Expect short chapters

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE NOR ANY OTHER TV SHOW MENTIONED IN THIS STORY IN ANY SUCH MANNER OR WAY

UNEDITED

WARNING: **HITLER** IS IN THIS STORY.

No offense meant to any Jews

* * *

"So... how's it going?" The thing asked.

"Fine..." Light said uncertainly.

"Eh it's alright," Hitler said. "Could have been better."

"Good, good," it said.

"And you?" Banner asked.

"I'm great," it replied

"Outstanding," Light said.

"Now that leaves just one EGGtion," The Easter bunny said.

"Yes, what is it?" It asked.

"WHAT THE EFF ARE YOU?!" Light screamed.

"Oh, I was thinking along the line of who 'does your hair,' but that works too," The bunny man said.

"I wanted to ask where he got that cool earring," Hitler mused.

"Do you like crashing planes?" Bane asked.

"Please kindly ignore those idiots and tell me what the eff you are," Light cut through.

"I was gonna answer all of your questions but alright," the thing said. "I am the Shinigami, Ryuk. I have come to-"

"EGGxecute us?"

"Crash planes?"

"Eat our souls?"

"Gaaaaaas us?"

"..." Ryuk stared at them.

They stared back.

"S-so you found my death note," Ryuk started again.

"No, it's mine," Light told him

"No, actually its mine- waitaminute..." Ryuk turned his head to look at his side where he saw his own death note being held in a skeletal cross. "You're right, mine's is right here... why the heck am I here again?"

"Maybe you came here to audition for the position as a supernatural being?" Bane asked.

"No, no, that's not it... Oh yeah! That's right." Ryuk turned to look at Light. "A few days ago I dropped a black death note into the human world."

"Why did you even drop this book in the first place?" Light asked, confused.

Ryuk chuckled. "Because I was bored." Ryuk sighed, looking up at the ceiling of the room. "And taxes."

"Taxes?" Light asked.

"Yeah. Ever since that Pein fiasco in the Shippuden dimension the tarrifs in the underworld have been crazy high. Also, I think I should mention that since Light-"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!"

"-was the first one to pick up the death note and write names in the death note, he is its true owner."

"Light, you killed someone?" Hitler asked. "Who was it?"

"Weeeellll..." light said, still trying to figure out how Ryuk knew his name.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Sayu... what the heck is that?" Light asked._

 _"What is what?" Sayu asked back from her place on the living room floor_

 _"This."_

 _"This what?!"_

 _"This- this monstrosity enshrined in your bedroom!" Light said as he looked at the Hideki Ryuga shrine in his little sister cupboard, though his brain seemed to be failing him at the moment_

 _"What the heck are you doing in my room?!" Sayu shrieked, quickly getting up and running up the stairs._

 _*Few days later*_

 _"News just in! Ryuga Hideki has been found dead in his bathroom!"_

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sayu wailed._

 _"Mwhahahahaha that'll teach you not to corrupt my little sisters MIND with your garbage acting you sick monster!" Light laughed manically in the bathroom at the same time._

 _*End flaskback*_

* * *

"No one... TOO important..." Light said, shiftily.

"But enough about me and Ryuk! Ryuk, let me introduce you to... the _Legion of **DOOM**_."

"Hey," Ryuk said again.

"We, at the legion of Doom strive to become better..."

"Ryuk

"So you see

Explains villains and masterminds from did worlds. Jafar left all pages on table. Had to find Dexter still though.

"Hmm..." they all said as they began to contemplate where Dexter had gone.

* * *

 _Meanwhile on a far away island_...

Dexter can be seen taking notes as he converses with the magical slugs of the Virgin Islands.

* * *

"... You know guys I think we should cut our losses and let Dexter go," Bane said at last

"What?! We can't do that! Who ELSE will fix the Frosty Freezy Freeze machine if Dexter's not here?!" Hitler asked.

(A/N: Fanboy and Chum Chum reference)

"Oh god I forgot about that..."

"You know, I'm a bit surprised that you decided to share the death note with other people," Ryuk told Light. "Past human owners tended to hide the existence of the death note to themselves."

"Pfft, Light? Keep something this big a secret from his best friends? No way." Bane snorted.

"Yeah, yeah, him hiding something like this from us is as likely as me having gassed Jews." Hitler supplied.

"But Adolf, you DID gas Jews," the Easter bunny pointed out.

"...Let me rephrase that. Light hiding something like this from us is as likely as me having _not_ gased Jews," Hitler said.

"But, seriously, Ryuk, do you like crashing planes?"

"The last time I came to the human world it was in 1943," Ryuk said. "Air planes were mainly used in the war, and since wars confuse the heck out of me I decided not to bother with it."

"*GASP* So you were there to see my war?" Hitler asked. "I'm HONORED!"

"So... do you guys wanna hear the rules for using the death note?" Ryuk asked.

"Sure, why not," Light said.

"Alright here goes..."

* * *

.

Members of the Legion of Doom

 **1\. Hitler - WWII**

 **2\. Bane - Batman**

 **3\. Easter Bunny - Easter**

 **4\. Light Yagami**

 **5\. Ryuk**

6\. Dexter - Dexter's Laboratory ( **MIA** )

* * *

"Oh, yeah. Light, about how I knew your name" Ryuk said. "I was eavesdropping earlier."


End file.
